


Forget-me-not

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: Prompt Results [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Valentine's Day, forget-me-nots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿Artemis Fowl FanGathering✿Prompt:So here's the chocolate heart.Artemis has decided to make a Valentine company... and it goes horribly wrong.It's YOUR job to decide what company he made and why it went wrong.His company can be named anything you want, and it can make whatever you want--teddybears, chocolate hearts, T-shirts, jewellry, dresses, whatever. You can write in a script format, or a one-shot.Just make sure Artemis doesn't get caught under the hearts kissing someone... (-HollyShort9)((My first challenge...did it impromptu so it may not be good...))





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [Artemis Fowl FanGathering](https://forum.fangathering.com/viewtopic.php?f=22&t=7124&sid=f8d526adc48efd0893dc7991b7e21032) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt:
>
>> So here's the chocolate heart.  
> Artemis has decided to make a Valentine company... and it goes horribly wrong.  
> It's YOUR job to decide what company he made and why it went wrong.  
> His company can be named anything you want, and it can make whatever you want--teddybears, chocolate hearts, T-shirts, jewellry, dresses, whatever. You can write in a script format, or a one-shot.  
> Just make sure Artemis doesn't get caught under the hearts kissing someone... (-HollyShort9)
> 
> ((My first challenge...did it impromptu so it may not be good...)) 

He wanted to impress Holly.  
Simple enough, yes?  
But with what?  
Now, that was the question.  
  
He already decided to start a company. That was his forte. It would be a piece of cake, and along with the Holly Plan, he could gain a couple (million) dollars.  
  
Chocolates, valentines, stuffies, what would be perfect? He spent many a night, thinking in his sleep. This was by far, may be one of the most difficult problems he had ever faced.  
  
Flowers. That was perfect. Exotic, and yet natural. Romantic. Perfectly suiting Holly.  
  
He started at once, and gathered all the employees he could find, which was, needless to say, a lot.   
  
His plan: Give Holly a mountain of flowers. In words, that did not seem much, but in his mind, oh, it was a dream.  
  
_Oh, Artemis, it's so..Thank you!_ said Dream Holly.  
_You're welcome...my dear._ said Dream Artemis.  
  
Artemis grimaced. Maybe that was too much of a dream. Something more practical was needed. One bouquet. One _perfect_ bouquet.  
But of which flower?  
  
Days passed, and he still couldn't find the right flower. Roses were too traditional. Marigolds meant "Sadness of Departure", so that was out.  
  
Then, one day, as his workers were cultivating the massive array of flowers, his eyes spotted the forget-me-nots. In _perfect_ condition. The _perfect_ bouquet.  
  
He immiediately put it in a glass vase inside a glass case/stand.  
Then he stepped back to enjoy the beauty of it.  
  
Then he heared a rumble.   
  
The glass stand shattered as the earth below it revealed Mulch.   
  
The flowers flew into the air and into Artemis's hand, perfecly ruined.  
  
Then Holly's voice penetrated the air. "Come back Mulch! You're arrested for trespassing a Mud man's..." her glance fell on Artemis. "Oh, hi Artemis!"  
  
"Well, see ya!" said Mulch, taking this as a break of opportunity for an escape.  
"Wait, Mulch, come back here...d'Arvit!" Holly curled up her her fists in frustration.  
  
"W-Wha--"stuttered Artemis, as he held those flowers as he continued to become shocked.  
  
Holly then noticed him. "Hey, Artemis, what's that for?"  
  
"Fo-for-you." he was still in his mind, thinking about his ultimate failure.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you." she took the flowers and hugged him. He was almost flying to heaven until she dropped the bomb on him.  
  
"You're a good friend too, you know?" she said cheerfully.  
  
Artemis groaned. He should've stuck with the roses.


End file.
